


Solitary Man

by Glory1863



Category: DIAMOND Neil - Works, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marital Fidelity, Neil Diamond, Solitary Man (song), Songfic, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm has severe trust issues.  Will they cause him to make a terrible mistake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary Man

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Playlist Drabble Challenge at the Delphic Expanse. Inspired by the Neil Diamond song "Solitary Man."

Melinda and Sue were two women Malcolm made a point not to mention in the shuttlepod. Either could have become his wife if he hadn’t found her cheating. Didn’t women his age believe in commitment?

Despite the long separations, the temptations and the opportunities over the years, his mum had managed to stay faithful. His father, too, if he’d followed his own rules.

Would Hoshi? Malcolm knew she could be a bit of a bad girl, but would she throw him over for Travis or Trip or even the captain? Until he could be sure, he was better off alone.


End file.
